truths, dares, questions, and I've never evers Soul Eater
by Ilovepeace
Summary: the title explains it.
1. Chapter 1: preview

Hey so my friend Avalon and I love truth or dare and I've never ever so I'm combining them into one big old story, but we need truths, dares, questions, and I've never evers. So please send them because we've got nothing. You can also ask our ocs', Rose, Spider, Avalon, and Violet, to do questions, dares, truths, and never evers. so please spread the word and send stuff in. and don't get mad at us if it doesn't go up for a while. We're also asking for guest to appear, so pm me if you want your oc to make an appearance, please just ask. oh and i'll add the oc's bios up as much as possible.

Soul Eater bio :  
Name: Black Rose  
Nickname: Rose  
Siblings: Crona, her twin  
Height: Tall  
Skin tone: Tan  
Body type: Skinny, Athletic build  
Age: 16, everyone else is  
Hair: Blackish-purple, long  
Eyes: Blackish-purple  
Wears: Black tanks tops with a neon pink heart peace sign on it, purple two-tone skinny jeans, gold gladiator sandles, a gold chain with a heart shape locket on it, and purple skull earrings.  
Crush: Kid/Hero, depending on the story  
Likes: punk-rock music, peace, freaking Kid out, being herself, and books  
Hates: country music, war, jerks, mean girls, and when people call Crona a girl  
Powers: Can read minds, seeing the future, and transformation spells.  
She's a miester and a witch.  
She's part of a punk-rock band called The Asymmetrics.  
Backstory: When her parents got divorced when she was five, her father got her and her mother got Crona. She and her father moved to London after the divorce. At ten she joined a punk-rock band called The Asymmetrics and used magic to change her hair and eyes blackish purple. She became famous on the punk-rock London underground as Lady of the Night. her heart was broken when she was 13. She moved back to Death City after her father died when she was 15. She now works and studies for the DWMA.

Thankx! TTYL!


	2. Chapter 2: We start the Game

Black Rose: So Peace got some dares. Avalon!

Avalon: What's up?

Black Rose: We're starting the show.

Avoln: Oh. Well lets bring the cast in.

Black Rose: *snaps fingures*

Soul Eater cast: How did we get here?

Black Rose: Magic. Now lets get to the dares.

**I got one go put marshmallow cream on the floor and step on it and make you**

**friend eat it off your sweaty foot.**

**From: Marshall Lee fan XD**

Black Rose and avalon: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh,NO!

Black Rose: First my foot isn't sweaty! Second sorry but no. We will not do this odd of dares.

Soul eater cast: Yes you do, it's in the contract. *holding up contracts*

Black Rose and Avalon: Wait, what.

Black Rose: Let me see that. * takes contract from Kid in a asymmetical manner*

Kid: No, the asymetrey! * goes to the over Emoational coner on the far side of the room.*

Black Rose: *shugs then looks at contract.* Wait we do! Ha ,but you guys do to! * pointing to the cast, laughing like a manic*

Avalon: Well let's get this over with already.* starts to spread marshmallow cream on floor*

Black Rose: *takes off gladiator sandles and steps in the marshmallow cream* Come on Avalon your turn.

Avalon: *eats the marshmallow cream off Black Rose's foot* That was disguesting! *runs to bathroom and thorws up in the toilet*

Black Rose: Okay on to the next dare, oh Maka , Kid you guys will love this one.

**Dare for Maka, Soul and Blair!**

**I dare Maka to let Soul kiss Blair for a full minute and do nothing!**

**Truth for Death the Kid and Crona! (Great pairing!)**

**Ask Kid if he likes Crona. He cannot lie!**

**From: Luckygirl1 **

Kid and maka: ...

Black Rose: So Blair, Soul, Maka, ready?

Maka, Soul,& Blair: ...

Black Rose: I'll take that as a yes. Soul, Blair start now!

Soul and Blair: * starts to make out*

Black Rose: Maka how does this make you feel?

Maka: ...

1 minute later

Black Rose: Okay now Soul, Blair stop. And Maka, honey, answer the Damn question.

Blair and Soul: *stops and are now scared of the 16 year old called Black Rose*

Maka: I will only tell my diary how I feel, so unless you dare me to say it or whatever, I'm not going to.

Black Rose: Fine,we'll come back to you later. Next! Yeah, they are a cute paring, but first Crona's a boy , second Avalon is already dating Crona, and third Kid isn't gay. BBut a dare's a dare whacha gonna do. * shurging* Kid, Crona!

Kid: What? * still a little upset*

Crona: Whacha need sis?

Black Rose: You two, or rather kid has a truth.

Kid and Crona: * looks over the truth*

Kid : Do I have to?

Black Rose: Yes *holds up contract*

Kid: Fine, no I don't have a crush on Crona because I'm not gay, I'm straight and I have a crush on a girl.

Black Rose: And who would that be? * a little curious and a lot jealous*

Kid: Are you asking me a truth or daring me to say who?

Black Rose: No, not yet.

Peace: * walks in, she is the actual me,* I have a couple of stuff for kid, hero, and Black Rose.

Black Rose: This can't be good. And would these things be dares and truths?

Peace: Why, yes they would okay ,so let me see. * pulling out a notebooks titled Truths and dares for soul eater fanfic *

**Okay, so Kid you have to first send a day locked in an asymmetical room with Rose, doing asymmetical things, and acting asymmeticaly. Then you and Hero both have to tell who you like that you love them. And do any of the soul eater cast and oc like anyone in this room.**

Kid: No!* Black Rose drags into her room.*

Next day

Avalon: Okay so it's been a day let's see what happened. * opens door and walks into an vacant room with nothing in it exact a desk, laptop, and a portal on the wall* Great! Now we have to go find them. Everybody buddy up. *after everyone has a buddy* Okay Crona and me will go first and then everyone else with their buddy. * walks though the portal into a girl's bedroom with black walls, a purple rug, a flat sceen tv, pics of tons of different soul eater parings, a hi-tec closet, a door on the other side of the room, a pink sofa, and a giant bed in the middle with an asleep Kid and Rose on it ( Kid and Rose were still in their clothes). *

Everyone, exapt Rose and Kid: F**k, this is awesome.

Rose: *waking up* What time is it?

Avalon: 7:00 am.

Rose: What are you guys doing here?!

Avalon: It's the next day, you guys hadn't come out yet, so we went into your room, saw it was vacant, saw the portal and walked though it.

Rose: Well I guess everyone found out then. So welcome to my mansion it's in Death City, hidden and was a secret until now, but we might as well host the Game here. Kid, wake up! * pushes Kid of the bed.

Kid: What the hell! * rubbing his head *

Rose: You wouldn't wake up. * shurgs and gets off the bed * Well let's go change in to some freash clothes guys and then I'll have Madusa make us some breakfast.

Everyone, exacpt rose: Wait, what?!

Rose: Oh right. Madusa is my head chef's nickname and not crona's and mine's mom. And also, if you guys want to stay here for a while you can, I already have pleanty of space just let me snap my fingures to change them from white nothingness into personalized rooms for everyone. * snaps fingures and a map of the house appears.*

Kid: Hey why is your house bigger then mine?!

Rose: Because I'm a witch and cooler then you. So let's get everyone setteled in. * walks to the door and opens it. Outside is a long hall way with tons of doors.*

everyone else: * Followers her out the door *

Rose: Kid, you're right a cross from me. Soul, you're on his left and Blackstar, your on his right. Maka, your on the right of me and Tsubaki, you're on my left. *It goes on like this for about 10 minutes.*Okay meet me in my room in 10 minutes.

10 minutes later

Rose: * snaps fingures and magically tranports everyone to the dinning room * Everyone take a seat. And breakfast is severed.* Claps hands*

2 hours later in the den

Rose: Now time to get back to the Game. Kid, Hero it's you two's turns. You guys can tell the person you two like a t the same time.

Hero and Kid: I love you,...

Nope not telling until I get more, truths and dares!

So :p.

TTYL!


	3. Chapter 3: Back to the Game

Peace: Hey welcome back! So I left you on a little cliffhanger. Now I got some stuff to do hope you like it! Now back to the story!

Hero and Kid: Rose. What?! *looks at each other, stunned*

Rose: *blushing* Um, moving 'll come back to that last quetion later, probly near the end. So my friend got some stuff for us to do.

**From: Avalon (Guest)**

**Avalon:Anyone who sees this review, I am Avalon or hero in my story. Me and rose are collabing on this. She will have my bio up soon, K? I go to her school! Don't believe me, dare rose to tell the audiance (Is that how u spell it). Anyways I have a couple dares and truths. One, a truth for me: who are my parents? Two, a dare for blackstar and crona, my bf, they have to kiss for at least 10 seconds and I have to just stand there in front of them. And Three, a dare for you and kid. You and Kid have to kiss. I know you spent a day in your room, but maybe a kiss would reveal a little!**

**From-Hero and Mitch, he is my bf in my story!**

Rose: Avalon! *yells very upset about the fact that Avalon brought up the other day* Yes, we go to the same school, and a dare is a dare. So Avalon your up first.

Avalon: Um. It's actually I'm just a split off of your soul ( speaking to Avalon the Guest), who some how got suck here, so now I'm just your oc here. I think that's how it happened, I just remember waking up in a bed in a apartment.

Rose: Okay so next Crona, you have to kiss Black*star for 10 seconds, sorry bro. And Avalon, you have to watch. Super sorry!

Avalon, Crona, and Black*star: Wait, What?!

Black*star: A god like me kiss a wimp like him! Never!

Rose: *pulls Black*star off the coffee table* YES, you are! I have to do my dare, you have to do yours!

Black*star: Fine, but I won't like it.

Crona: Now I can't deal with this!

Rose: Sorry ,but you gotta. *pushes Black*star and Crona together* Now come on. And Avalon you have to watch.

Crona and Black*star: *starts to kiss*

10 Seconds later

Crona and blackstar: * stops kissing runs to seperate bathrooms and thorw up.

Avalon: Um , well. It was actually pretty funny.

Black*star and Crona: *come back into the room*

Avalon: But If Black*star ever kisses my boyfriend again he is f**king dead!

Black*star: * runs and hides in his room. *

Rose: Oookayyy. Moving on. Wait, what?! You got to be kidding me. Seriously! Oh My Freaking God!

Everyone else: What is it?

Rose: The dare is for me and Kid to kiss.

Kid (happy): Really?!

Hero(angey/sad/upset):Really?!

Rose: Yes, thankx to Avalon, I'm put in this super ackward postion.

Kid:* Walks over to Rose and kisses her. *

Rose and Kid: * pull away blushing *

Rose: * snaps fingers, books go flying at Kid. *

Hero: * laughs at Kid *

Rose: Kid, that's for kissing me without warning. * snaps fingures , books start flying at Hero* And Hero that's for laughing at Kid.* snaps fingures again, books go back to their proper place* Okay now moving on.

**Hey, Maka, I dare you to kiss Soul.**

**From: waytheballbounces**

Rose: Maka, now how does _that_ make you feel?

Maka: ...* Stands up, walks over to Soul and kisses him. *

Rose: Okay then. moving on.

Peace: I got one for Avalon. I dare you to eat 10 sour things all at once. TTYL!

Avalon: Wait, What?! Noooooooooooo! I hate sour stuff, you know that!

Rose: That's the whole point. Now here eat these. * handing Avalon some super sour food *

Avalon: * Pops them in her mouth. * Oh My F**king God those are F**king sour! I F**king Hate You! * finshes eating the food *

Rose: Okay the last thing is from last time.

**And do any of the soul eater cast and oc like anyone in this room.**

Rose: So Maka?

Maka: yes.

Rose: Soul?

Soul: Yes.

Rose: Tsubaki?

Tsubaki: Yes.

Rose: Black*star?

Black*star: Yes.

Rose: we know kid and hero, so liz, patty?

Liz and Patty: No.

Rose: Everybody else?

Everybody else, includes oc's: Yes.

Peace: Well I need more truths, dares, and questions to contiue this serious. So Send them in! Thankx! TTYL!


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets dug up

Peace: Hello, welcome back we got some more dares and some more truths, so back to the Game.

Rose: hey! So Here's our first one

**From: Avalon (Guest)**

**Avalon:yes black*star, if I kiss my boyfriend one more f*** time you will be a pulp.**

**Anyways I have another truth. How many people in this room have kissed at least one other person in this room.**

**P.s. I am still writing my oc bio, sry, it's just hard to write about urself so yeah! Be scare black star , be very scared. No one wants to get hurt. And rose, I can feel myself losing it. I am turning into her. Now don't take this as a kishan thingy, it's just.. I'm kinda a... Half soul. One half is evil, the other is good. Only my Miester knows this. *passes out and turns into a girl with freaking long hair and red eyes. Kind of the opposite of her old self, but still nice* **

**hero: how long have I been in there, I am sooooo sore.**

**Everyone stares at her**

**Hero: what? Didn't know about me, well to freaking bad.**

Rose: Okay, so if you have raise your hand.

Everbody including ocs: *Raises their hand.*

Peace: well since Avalon/Hero forgot to ask this I will: who was your first kiss.

Rose: I'll start. Eco, the bastard, was my first kiss. Damn, I hate him so F**king much.

Peace: Moving on. Soul, Maka?

Soul: This is so uncool.

Maka: Maka CHOP! *Hits soul over the head with giant book. *

Soul: * on the floor * What The F**k, Maka!

Maka: You were being annoying. And my first kiss was at a masqurade ball, so I don't know.

Peace: Lier! We'll come back too Maka later. Soul?

Soul: My first kiss was at a masqurade ball too.

Peace: Lier! We have to move on for now but we'll get back to Maka and Soul. Kid?

Kid: Masqurade ball too.

Peace: Okay so here's the deal any liers be put in the worest situation ,to them, or until they say who or we read their journal/diary for their crush or their first kiss, which ever we find first. so rose will you please place Kid in that situation.

Rose: let's go to my room for this it has a flqat-screen so we can watch the situations happen in hi-def. *snaps fingures and everybody ends up in her room, exapt kid. Turns tv on and plops down on the couch.*

Kid *is in a asymmetical room, doing everything asymmetical, and acting asymmetericly.* Okay, Okay! It was Rose! Can I get out of here now! *Curls up in a ball and starts to cry*.

Peace: Okay Rose, It's Maka's turn.

Rose: Oh goody! * claps hands then snaps fingures. Maka disappears from her spot and appears on the screen, while kid appeared next to rose.*

Maka: * is in a room with soul* no, no, no! Rose how did you know!

Rose: Remember I'm a witch that can read minds. Do you want me to start the situation or do you want to talk?

Maka: Talk, Talk! Soul was my first kiss, okay, okay!

Peace: Very good, but I wonder, * pulls out a book labled _Maka's Diary_. Let's see who you have a crush on. * flipes though pages.* Ah, here we are.

Rose: * takes book away * Nooo. that's for another time. *snaps fingers, Maka appears* Here ya go. Sometimes she forgets the point of the Game.

Maka: It's okay as long as you know who doesn't know no girl get's Maka choped.

Peace: Okay soul since I want to read a journal out loud, you can choose. Worse nightmare or journal reading?

Soul: This is so uncool, but can I just say who?

Peace: no!

Rose: * snaps finges and peace appears on the tv. * Yes.

Soul: Maka.

Rose: well I got nothing else. So bye!

Peace: * Still in the tv. * Bye, send in more dares and stuff so I can continue this! TTYL!


	5. Chapter 5: Some Crazy people's Dares

Peace : welcome back! * Out of tv *

Rose: Hey! We got a long list. so let's begin!

**From: katieisawesome99 (Guest)**

**katieisawesome99:*evil laugh* hehe AHEM**

**dare maka: kiss back star then kid (assymetrically) then soul then "axidentally" fall on crona and "axedentally" kiss him!...or...burn every single book you have and NEVER see or go to a libary again ! and you cant buy any more books again!**

**I AM EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA !**

**dare kid: jump in a lake then evereone in the same room as you right now must get 3 pies and splat them in your face then you must go to lord death do the chiken dance infront of him saying NOTHING then run away then you cant wash or do anything to clean your self for...THREEEEEE HOURS! p.s you must do all of this...(du dun duuuuh) ASSYMETRICALLY!**

***EVIL LAUGH***

**dare soul:give blood to asura...and all of your friends...or...kill black star! the ultimate friendship challenge!**

**Dare tsubaki: go to your house and smash everething in sight using your human form! by yourself!**

**dare patty: destroy all of your girraffes and not buy or try to fix them until 2100!(forever)**

**Dare liz: get rid of all of your make up,clothes,accesories,and hair brushes and other things to make your self look "beautiful"**

**Dare blackstar: dress up as a pritty fru fru frilly pink sparkly princess and dye your hair permanently pink and go up to 100000 peo...**

**This message has been truncated due to length. To view in full, please visit site.**

Rose: Oh My F**king God! this one's crazyer then violet and patty combined!But a dare is a dare, so Maka, what will it be ?

Maka: What happenes if i kiss the guys?

Rose: Well Avalon will beat you up, i'd show your worse nightmare on the flatscreen, and Tsubaki would probaly , actually i don't know what she would do.

Maka: Does it say anything about reading the books _you _own?

Rose: Let me see. Nope.

Maka: So can I burn my books and _you _replace them?

Rose: let me check. Nope it just says and i quote ' dare maka: kiss black*star then kid (assymetrically) then soul then "axidentally" fall on crona and "axedentally" kiss him!...or...burn every single book you have and NEVER see or go to a libary again ! and you cant buy any more books again!'. so yeah _I _can replace your books .

Maka: Okay I chose burn the books.

Rose: * Snaps fingers all of maka's book appear over a blazing fire. * In 3, 2, 1! * snaps fingers again and the books drop into the fire*

Maka: Can you replace them now?

Rose: Sure * Snaps Fingers, all the books maka had and some of rose's favorites appear in maka's room.* Oh and here's an extra big book for Maka Choping the guys.

All the guys in the room: * steps back in horror.*

Rose: Kid.* calls in a sing-song voice*

Kid: Yes?

Rose: * Smirks * You have dares. * laughs like a manic*

Kid: Let me see that. * Grabs laptop and scrolls down * Nooooooooooooooooo!

Rose: Now come on. *pushs Kid towards the door that leads to the pool and lake ouside. *

Kid: Fine.

Rose: Everybody * hands everyone 3 pies * ready, aim!

Kid: that wasn't so

Rose: Fire!

Kid: ahhhhhhhh!

Violet and Patty: Time to do the chicken dance! * pushes kid in front of Lord Death. *

Kid: * does the chincken dance* Why, do you hate me!? * screams at katieisawesome99** ***

Rose: Oh, come on. I don't hate you. * Gives him a hug *

Hero(jelous): Can we just move on?!

Peace: Hero's right * gives one of her anime crushes a hug. *

Rose: Okay then. Moving on. Soul, you may choose.

Soul: Uh, Can you reserect Black*star if I killed him?

Rose: Well, yes, I can. and i mean like alive alive not sid alive.

Soul: Okay i'll kill Black*star.

Black*star: What?!

Soul: This is sooooo uncool! * Kills Black*star. *

Rose: you people are giving me a headache! * Brings Black*star back to life and storms out of the room.*

Peace: Okay then. Spider?

Spider: *making out with her boyfriend, Gerkio. *

Peace: fine Violet?

Violet: Sure!

Peace: Oh God Please help me!

Violet: Tsubaki your turn!

Tsubaki: Oh No,Oh No! * takes mustang to her's and Black*star's apartment. Breaks everything. Drives back crying. walks into the den still crying. curls up into a ball and cries some more.*

Black*star: * goes over to tsubaki and hugs her* it's okay. I'm here and all you need is Me!

Violet: Noooooooo! I'm sooooo sorry!

Patty: Yeah! Kill, kill,kill! * kills all of her stuff animals. *

Rose: Hey yay! I just couldn't meditate yesturday because of kid so i really need to go to the gym in the house for some kick-boxing. So where are we?

Peace: Oh Thank God! Your back! * Gives rose a huge hug. *

Rose: Oh My! Kay, moving on. Liz,your turn.

Liz: Oh F**king God! Nooooooooo! * throws out all beauty products. Curls up into ball and cries.*

Patty: * Goes over and comforts her sister.* It's okay, big sis. We'll get though this together.

Rose: Well black*star has to dress like, give me a sec to make sure this right, a pritty fru fru frilly pink sparkly princess and dye your hair pink. that's what you get! * laughs like a manic. *

Black*star: A god will do any dare given too him!

Rose: * Still laughing. * Okay then. * Snaps fingures, and Black*star sudenly is dressed in a pritty fru fru frilly pink sparkly princess and has dyed pink hair. *

Everybody, exapt Black*star: Oh My F**king God! * Laughs like manics! *

Rose: Oh ,my, god! * Snaps fingures and black*star goesn back to normal.* Sorry everyone, we have to move on. next!

**Hi, G here! I dare Blair to turn into a cat and eat chocolate. (Cats are deathly allergic to chocolate.)Also, don't take an eppy pen or however it is spelled. *voice suddenly turns into that of a child* YAAAAAAAAAAAY! ONLY SEVEN LIVES LEFT FOR BLAIR!**

**From: pokemonGandI **

Rose: Blair, Turn into a cat and eat these delicous chocolate starwberries feed to you by my friend,Blake! * A super cute guy walks into the room. * Hey Blake.

Blair: Totally * Chages to cat, eats chocolate, dies, and comes back to life. * whoe, what a rush! * starts to make ot with blake. *

Rose: Moving on. The last one of the day.

**From: Avalonhero (Guest)**

**Avalonhero:Avalon: Rally leave me out of this sure, but my first kiss was Mitch.**

**Hero: F*** you Avalon.**

**Avalon Freaking really, Hero. Really!**

**Hero: What ever, my first kiss was a guy some ppl may know. Name: Mikou. And for any MikuxMikou fans, well flip that idea, i kissed him first. So**

**there.**

**Avalon: Hey, i have a minigame idea, spin the bottle!**

**Hero: F*** Yeah!**

**both: Oh! And we have two seperate bodies.**

Rose: Okay, so the next part is a spin the bottle game so tell me who you think should kiss.

Peace: That's all folks! Pease review folks and if you don't my insano oc, Violet will come after you. So review or !


End file.
